HAPE
by Iztii Marshall
Summary: Pein galau karena hapenya raib entah kemana. Siapa pencurinya? Tobi? Kisame? Hmm.. Cekidott! :D


Genre : Friendship & Humor

Rated : T (buat kata-kata kasar yang dilontarin Hidan sama Pein) XD

Pairing : None

Disclaimer : Naruto dan Akatsuki punya **Masashi Kishimoto**, tapi Deidara punya gue XD

Warning : Gaje banget, OOC akut, Dont like just Dont read ^^

HAPPY READING Minna-san sekalian :D

Suatu pagi di markas rahasia Akatsuki. Kira-kira pukul 3.

Klonthangg! Brukk! Brukk! Tampak si ketua berambut orange sedang mengobrak-abrik seluruh isi kamarnnya. Rencananya, Pein mau sholat tahajud, tapi sebelum wudhu, dia mau ngecek hape dulu. Siapa tahu ada sms dari Miyabi. Heran deh, hobi bokep tapi sempet-sempetnya pake sholat tahajud segala -.-"

" Woy! Siapa sih yang bikin ribut? Nggak liat orang lagi asyik tidur apa? Shit!" Hidan yang tadi lagi tidur nyenyak langsung bangun gara-gara denger suara ribut gak jelas.

Kakuzu yang sudah bangun sejak tadi hanya melirik Hidan sekilas, lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya menghitung duit kas. Memang, Kakuzu selalu bangun lebih awal dari yang lain. Begitu melek, bendahara yang merangkap penjahit Akatsuki itu langsung membuka lemari besi, tempat dimana dia meletakkan sebuah koper jumbo berisi duit kas. Kakuzu selalu takut dan cemas berlebihan kalau ada yang iseng ngambil tuh koper selama dia tidur. Padahal yang tahu password buat buka koper kan cuma Kakuzu seorang, masih sempetnya suudzon . Dasar lintah darat -.-"

Tiba-tiba... BRUAKKK! Pintu kamar Hidan dan Kakuzu jebol, dan masuklah Pein dengan tampang paling sangar yang pernah mereka lihat.

" Woy ketua bokep sarap! Bisa nggak sih pake ketuk aja? Pake ditendang segala," Hidan yang emang nggak punya rasa hormat sedikitpun sama Pein langsung mencak-mencak.

" Lo liat hape gue?" Pein langsung to the point sambil melihat sekeliling. Sapa tau hapenya ada di kamar duo Akatsuki itu.

" Hah? Hape? Meneketehe! Perasaan dari kemarin lo bawa terus sampe dikelonin segala. Cih, padahal bentuknya aja nggak pantes disebut 'hape'," Hidan terus ngoceh, nggak nyadar kalo Pein udah pasang kuda-kuda buat dinaikin eh buat nyerang anak buah kurang ajar itu. Sebelum Pein melancarkan aksinya, Kakuzu udah nyela duluan.

" Kalo mau berantem jangan disini. Ntar perabot, kasur, rak, ubin, dll pada rusak. Kalo rusak kudu beli. Kalo beli kudu pake duit!"

" Cih." Pein mangkel namun dalam hati membenarkan perkataan Kakuzu. Yah, daripada ntar suruh mengganti rugi.

Akhirnya, sang ketua yang merangkap ahli bongkar-pasang piercing itu mendatangi kamar Deidara, Sasori, dan Tobi.

Tokk! Tok! Tokk! Kali ini Pein pake ngetuk dulu.

Kriikk! Krikk! Nggak ada sahutan.

Tokk! Tok! Nggak ada tanda-tanda penghuni kamar bakal membukakan pintu. Ya iyalah ini masih jam 3 pagi -.-"

Akhirnya habis sudah kesabaran Pein. Ditendangnya tuh pintu pake tenaga dalam. BRUAKK! Pintu itu melayang dan mengenai Tobi yang lagi tidur telentang di lantai. Anehnya Tobi sama sekali nggak ngerasa. Jangan-jangan mati tuh anak. Sedangkan di atas ranjang, terlihat Deidara yang lagi ngelonin Sasori.

" Woy bangun!" Pein langsung mengguncang-guncang ranjang Deidara.

Deidara melek setengah." Saur ya,un? Perasaan belom Ramadhan deh un."

" Bukan saur, bego! Lo liat hape gue nggak? Hape gue ilang! Ilang! Lost! " Pein mulai panik lagi.

Deidara menggeleng lalu merem . " Tanya tuh sama anak autis. Dia kan sering nyembunyiin barang-barang milik anak Akastuki,un."

Mendengar kata-kata cowok blonde itu, Pein langsung menghampiri Tobi yang tadi sempet kena hantaman pintu melayang dan nginjek perut Tobi yang masih dalam posisi telentang.

" Kembaliin hape gue! Lo sembunyiin dimana?" Tobi yang nggak nyangka dengan serangan mendadak Pein langsung bangun dan menyingkirkan kaki sang ketua dari perutnya.

" Nggak tau. Tobi nggak pernah nyembunyiin hape milik ketua!" kata Tobi sambil naik ke ranjang, gabung sama Dei dan Sasori meski harus desak-desakan.

" Pasti elo! Elo! Elo kan punya kelainan jiwa dan tingkah laku!" sembur Pein jengkel yang tahu-tau udah berdiri di samping Tobi. Untung Tobi pake topeng, jadi nggak kena kuah dari Pein. Eh tapi kena ding! Tuh kuah masuk melalui lubang topeng lollipop yang dikenakan Tobi.

" Tobi nggak tahu. Tobi anak baek nggak pernah nyembunyyin hape!" Tobi mulai menarik selimut yang dipake Dei buat nyelimutin dirinya sendiri.

Merasa nggak ada gunanya plus nggak bakal ada ujungnya berdebat sama bocah autis, Pein memilih meninggalkan kamar Deidara dan melangkah menuju kamar Itachi, Zetsu, dan Kisame. Sialnya, letak kamar mereka berdua berada di paling ujung deket kamar mandi.

" Kuso!" Pein mengumpat karena terpaksa meraba-raba dinding karena lorong yang dilaluinya gelap banget. Nggak ada cahaya setitikpun. Maklum nggak ada lampu. Karena kata Kakuzu kalo dipasangin lampu nanti biaya listrik bakal naik.

" Chi! Buka pintunya!" kata Pein sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Uchiha sulung dan ikan hiu jejadian.

Klekk! Pintu langsung terbuka . Pein lega. Setidaknya dia nggak usah repot-repot mengeluarkan tenaga dalam buat nendang tuh pintu, mengingat dua pintu sudah menjadi korban keganasan kaki Pein.

" Apa?" tanya Itachi kalem.

" Hape gue ilang! Lo tau nggak dimana?" tanya Pein.

Itachi diem, mikir. Satu menit. Pein udah harap-harap cemas. Dua menit. Jantung Pein berdebar kencang. Tiga menit. Itachi masih mikir. Sepuluh menit. Pein mulai hilang kesabaran. 15 menit...

" Nggak tau," akhirnya Itachi buka suara. Pein cengo. Kenapa nggak bilang dari tadi pake mikir lama segala -.-"

" Kisame tau nggak ya?" celetuk Pein.

" Kisame nggak disini," kata Itachi, tangannya bersandar di daun pintu.

" Kemana? Jangnan-jangan tuh hiu kabur setelah nyolong hape gue," ucap Pein suudzon.

Itachi menggeleng. " Dia lagi berendam di kolam suci di belakang markas."

" Cih, suci buat dia. Haram, najis, plus dosa buat gue," kata Pein kesal sambil meninggalkan kamar Itachi, balik ke kamarnya sendiri yang udah nggak karuan bentuknya. Pein nggak nanya sama Zetsu karena makhluk setengah tumbuhan itu lagi tidur nyenyak.

~ Akatsuki~

Esoknya, semua anggota Akatsuki berkumpul di ruang keluarga dengan beralaskan tikar lusuh. Sedangkan Tobi yang nggak ngerti situasi malah asik nonton Betty LaFea di TV hitam putih bekas yang dibeli Kakuzu 3 tahun lalu.

" Makanya kalo naruh barang rongsokan tuh di tempatnya," Hidan maki-maki, masih kesal sama ulah Pein tadi pagi.

" Tempat sampah maksud lo?" Pein langsung ngasih death-rinnegan-glare.

" Lo yang bilang, bukan gue," Hidan pasang tampang innocent, bikin seluruh anak Akatsuki minus Tobi dan Hidan pengen muntah jamaah.

Deidara yang nggak tega sama musibah yang menimpa sang ketua akhirnya buka baju eh buka suara maksudnya.

" Udah deh beli baru aja."

" Pake duit dong?" Kakuzu mulai merasakan bad feeling.

" Ya masak pake daooonnn?!" sembur Kisame. Untung Kakuzu pake cadar.

" Patungan aja!" celetuk anggota Akatsuki paling cute dan paling awet muda, Sasori.

" Boleh juga." Pein ngangguk-ngangguk setuju sama usul Sasori.

" Tapi walau kita patungan, tetep aja nggak bakal cukup buat beli hape baru. Tau sendiri lah, yang memegang keuangan kan Kakuzu," kata Itachi yang seketika membuyarkan harapan baru yang tengah dibangun Pein.

" Beli yang bekas aja, murah," usul Kakuzu.

" Lo mau beliin? " Pein jadi terharu. Air matanya hampir menetes.

" Ya enggak. Kan cuma usul. Lo beli pake duit sendiri," kata Kakuzu enteng.

Air mata Pein nggak jadi netes. Nyesel udah berprasangka baik, batin Pein.

" Eh gue ketua Akatsuki disini," kata Pein geram akan kepelitan dan kekikiran Kakuzu. Tangannya udah mencengkram kerah jubah Akatsuki Kakuzu.

" Siapa bilang lo tukang sedot WC," balas Kakuzu.

Sedangkan Tobi ketawa-tawa sambil nunjuk Pein pake jari tengah terus bilang " sedot WC sedot WC". Pein jadi mangkel. Sebelum aksi pembantaian massal sempat dilakukan oleh Pein, masuklah sosok wanita berambut biru sambil nenteng kantong kresek.

" Hallo semua! Seru loh ngabisin weekend di peternakan ular mbah Orochimaru," seru Konan gembira.

" Bawa apa tuh? " Sasori nunjuk kresek yang ditenteng Konan.

Konan tersenyum. " Ini telur-telur ular yang gue kumpulin bareng mbah Oro kemarin. Bisa dibuat lauk kayak omellette, telur rebus, sate semur telur ular, pokoknya banyak deh! Oiya Pein, nih hape lo gue kembaliin. Makasih ya sayang, tapi pulsanya abis. Hehe."

Pein cengo ngliatin hape yang disodorin Konan ke arahnya. " Eh kok lo bawa sih?"

Konan mengangkat alis, heran. " Kan kemarin gue udah bilang mau pinjem. Masak lupa sih?"

**FLASHBACK : ON**

" Pein gue mau ke tempat mbah Oro nih. Pinjem hape lo ya? Hape gue nggak ada pulsanya," kata Konan sambil menjawil bahu Pein. Sedangkan Pein lagi fokus sama kegiatan browsing situs ehem-ehem di komputer pantium -2 pemberian Orochimaru dari hasil jualan ternak ular.

" Hn," sahut Pein tanpa memandang Konan.

" Pein," Konan mulai kesal karena dicuekin pacarnya sendiri.

" Hn. Bawa aja," kata Pein masih fokus sama kegiatannya.

" Arigatou sayanggg!" Konan langsung meluk leher kekasihnya gembira.

**FLASHBACK MODE : OFF**

" Ehem!" Kakuzu mendehem.

" Ehemmm! Uhukk!" Deidara ikut-ikutan.

" Ehemmmmm! Uhukkk! Ehemm!" Kali ini Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, dan Hidan mendehem berjamaah. Tobi nggak ikutan, takut ntar dianiaya sama Pein. Zetsu juga cuma diem. Kehadirannya seperti nggak diakui *author digantung sama Zetsu*.

" Ada apa sih? Kalian kena wabah batuk kering ya?" Pein mangkel denger suara dehem-dehem nggak jelas dari anak buahnya.

" Seraaangggggg!" komando Kakuzu yang emang sejak tadi udah gatel pengen gaplok Pein.

Akhirnya, Pein tewas seketika dibantai anak buahnya sendiri. Ga dink, Pein masih hidup. Cuma babak belur aja.

" Untuk sementara gue yang akan jadi ketua,un! Yeah!" Deidara langsung membusungkan dadanya bangga.

" Minggir lo banci rombeng! Hanya umat Dewa Jashin yang pantas jadi pemimpin!" Hidan mendorong tubuh Deidara. Deidara nggak trima, segera cowok blasteran cewek itu ngeluarin C4.

" Eh.. senpaiiiii! Jangan ngledakin mar-"

DUAAARRRRRR! Markas Akatsuki rata dengan tanah. Pein yang tadi babak belur mendapat bonus tambahan 'gosong' dari ledakan bom Deidara.

**OWARI**

Yaaaayyyyyyy! Akhirnya fic Akatsuki pertama yang saya publish. Gomen ne minna kalo fic ini masih jelek entah dalam ide, penulisan, dan diksi dan juga typo yang meraja lela -.- Saya ngerasa eneg pas ngetik bagian " Deidara ngelonin Sasori" XD #plakk .Semoga berkenan memberi review yah? Mwah! :D Hehehe

Iztii Marshall Luph Dei-niichan XD


End file.
